Chthonic/ Earth Deities
Underworld Amphiaraus (Ἀμφιάραος), a hero of the war of the Seven Against Thebe who became an oracular spirit of the Underworld after his death Angelos (Ἄγγελος), a daughter of Zeus and Hera who became an underworld goddess Askalaphos (Ἀσκάλαφος), the son of Acheron and Orphne who tended the Underworld orchards before being transformed into a screech owl by Demeter Cerberus (Κέρβερος), the three-headed hound who guarded the gates of Hades Charon (Χάρων), ferryman of Hades Empusa (Ἔμπουσα), a monstrous underworld spirit or spirits with flaming hair, the leg of a goat and a leg of bronze. They are also servants of Hecate. Erebos (Ἔρεβος), the primeval god of darkness, his mists encircled the underworld and filled the hollows of the earth The Erinyes (Ἐρινύες), the Furies, goddesses of retribution, known as "The Kindly Ones" Alecto (Ἀληκτώ), the unceasing one Tisiphone (Τισιφόνη), avenger of murder Megaera (Μέγαιρα), the jealous one Hecate (Ἑκάτη), goddess of magic, witchcraft, the night, moon, ghosts, and necromancy Judges of the Dead Aiakos (Αἰακός), former mortal king of Aegina, guardian of the keys of Hades and judge of the men of Europe Minos (Μίνως), former mortal king of Crete and judge of the final vote Rhadamanthys (Ῥαδάμανθυς), former mortal lawmaker and judge of the men of Asia Keuthonymos (Κευθόνυμος), an Underworld spirit and father of Menoetes Cronus (Κρόνος), deposed king of the Titans; after his release from Tartarus he was appointed king of the Island of the Blessed Lamia (Λάμια), a vampiric Underworld spirit or spirits in the train of Hecate Lampades (Λαμπάδες), torch-bearing Underworld nymphs Gorgyra (Γοργύρα) Orphne (Ορφνη), a Lampad nymph of Hades, mother of Askalaphos Macaria (Μακαρία), daughter of Hades and goddess of blessed death (not to be confused with the daughter of Heracles) Melinoe (Μελινόη), daughter of Persephone and Zeus who presided over the propitiations offered to the ghosts of the dead Menoetes (Μενοίτης), an Underworld spirit who herded the cattle of Hades Mormo (Μορμώ), a fearsome Underworld spirit or spirits in the train of Hecate Nyx (Νύξ), the primeval goddess of night Persephone (Περσεφόνη), queen of the underworld, wife of Hades and goddess of spring growth Rivers of the Underworld Acheron (Αχέρων), the river of pain Kokytos (Kωκυτός), the river of wailing Lethe (Λήθη), the river of forgetfulness Phlegethon (Φλεγέθων), the river of fire Styx (Στύξ), the river of oaths Tartarus (Τάρταρος), the primeval god of the dark, stormy pit of Hades Thanatos (Θάνατος), spirit of death and minister of Hades Earth Aetna - goddess of the volcanic Mount Anthousai - flower nymphs Attis - vegetation god and consort of Cybele Britomartis goddess of hunting and nets used for fishing, fowling and the hunting of small game Cabeiri - gods who presided over the Mysteries of the islands of Aitnaios (Αιτναιος) Alkon (Αλκων) Eurymedon (Ευρυμεδών) Onnes (Όννης) Tonnes (Τόννης) Chloris (Χλωρίς), goddess of flowers and wife of Zephyrus Corymbus (Κόρυμβος), god of the fruit The Curetes (Κουρέτες), guardians of infant Zeus on Mount Ida, barely distinguished from the Dactyls and the Corybantes Cybele (Κυβέλη), a Phrygian mountain goddess associated with Rhea The Dactyls (Δάκτυλοι) "fingers", minor deities originally representing fingers of a hand Acmon (Ακμών) Damnameneus (Δαμναμενεύς) Delas (Δήλας) Epimedes (Επιμήδης) Heracles (not to be confused with the hero Heracles) Iasios (Ιάσιος) Kelmis (Κελμις) Skythes (Σκύθης) companions of Cybele Titias (Τιτίας) Cyllenus (Κύλληνος) Dionysus (Διόνυσος), god of wine, drunken orgies, and wild vegetation Dryades (Δρυάδες), tree and forest nymphs Gaia (Γαία), primeval goddess of the earth Epimeliades (Επιμελίδες), nymphs of highland pastures and protectors of sheep flocks Hamadryades (Αμαδρυάδες), oak tree dryades Hecaterus (Ηεκατερος), minor god of the hekateris — a rustic dance of quickly moving hands — and perhaps of the skill of hands in general Hephaestus (Ήφαιστος), god of metalworking Hermes (Ερμής), god of herds and flocks, of roads and boundary stones The Horae (Ώρες), The Hours The goddesses of natural order Eunomia (Ευνομία), spirit of good order, and springtime goddess of green pastures Dike (Δίκη), spirit of justice, may have represented springtime growth Eirene (Ειρήνη), spirit of peace and goddess of the springtime The goddesses of springtime growth Thallo (Θαλλώ), goddess of spring buds and shoots, identified with Eirene Auxo (Αυξώ), goddess of spring growth Karpo (Καρπώ), goddess of the fruits of the earth The goddesses of welfare Pherousa (Φέρουσα) "the bringer" Euporie (Ευπορίη) "abundance" Orthosie (Ορθοσίη) "prosperity" The goddesses of the natural portions of time and the times of day Auge (Αυγή), first light of the morning Anatole (Ανατολή) or Anatolia (Ανατολία), sunrise Mousika or Musica (Μουσική), the morning hour of music and study Gymnastika, Gymnastica (Γυμναστίκή) or Gymnasia (Γυμνασία), the morning hour of gymnastics/exercise Nymphe (Νυμφή), the morning hour of ablutions (bathing, washing) Mesembria (Μεσημβρία), noon Sponde (Σπονδή), libations poured after lunch Elete, prayer, the first of the afternoon work hours Akte, Acte (Ακτή) or Cypris (Κυπρίς), eating and pleasure, the second of the afternoon work hours Hesperis (Έσπερίς), evening Dysis (Δύσις), sunset Arktos (Άρκτος), night sky, constellation The goddesses of seasons of the year Eiar (Είαρ), spring Theros (Θέρος), summer Pthinoporon (Φθινόπωρον), autumn Cheimon (Χειμών), winter Korybantes (Κορύβαντες), the crested dancers who worshipped Cybele Damneus (Δαμνεύς) "the one who tames(?)" Idaios (Ιδαίος) "of Mount Ida" Kyrbas (Κύρβας), whose name is probably a variant of Korybas, singular for "Korybantes" Okythoos (Ωκύθοος) "the one running swiftly" Prymneus (Πρυμνεύς) "of lower areas(?)" Pyrrhichos (Πυρῥιχος), god of the rustic dance Maenades (μαινάδες), crazed nymphs in the retinue of Dionysus Methe (Μέθη), nymph of drunkenness Meliae (Μελίαι), nymphs of honey and the ash tree Naiades (Ναιάδες), fresh water nymphs Daphne (Δάφνη) Metope (Μετώπη) Minthe The Nymphai Hyperboreioi (Νύμφαι Υπερβόρειοι), who presided over aspects of archery Hekaerge (Εκαέργη), represented distancing Loxo (Λοξώ), represented trajectory Oupis (Ουπις), represented aim Oreades (Ὀρεάδες), mountain nymphs Adrasteia (Αδράστεια), a nursemaid of the infant Zeus Echo (Ηχώ), a nymph cursed never to speak except to repeat the words of others Oceanides (Ωκεανίδες), fresh water nymphs Beroe (Βερόη), a nymph of Beirut, the daughter of Aphrodite and Adonis, who was wooed by both Dionysus and Poseidon Calypso (Καλυψώ) Clytie (Κλυτίη) Eidyia (Ειδυια), the youngest of the Oceanides for the complete list, see List of Oceanids The Ourea (Ούρος), primeval gods of mountains The Palici (Παλικοί), a pair of rustic gods who presided over the geysers and thermal springs in Sicily Pan (Πάν), god of shepherds, pastures, and fertility Potamoi, river gods Achelous (Αχέλους) Acis (Άκις) Acheron (Αχέρων) Alpheus (Αλφειός) Asopus (Ασωπός) Cladeus (Κλάδεος) Eurotas (Ευρώτας) Cocytus (Kωκυτός) Lethe (λήθη) Peneus (Πηνειός) Phlegethon (Φλεγέθων)) Styx (Στύξ) Scamander (Σκάμανδρος) Priapus (Πρίαπος), god of garden fertility Rhea (Ῥέα), the great mother and queen of the mountain wilds Satyrs (Σάτυροι), rustic fertility spirits Krotos (Κρότος), a great hunter and musician who kept the company of the Muses on Mount Helicon Silenus (Σειληνός), an old rustic god of the dance of the wine-press Telete (Τελέτη), goddess of initiation into the Bacchic orgies Zagreus (Ζαγρεύς), in the Orphic mysteries, the first incarnation of Dionysus Agricultural deitiesedit Adonis (Άδωνις), a life-death-rebirth deity Aphaea (Αφαία), minor goddess of agriculture and fertility Carme (Κάρμη), a Cretan spirit who presided over the harvest festival Carmanor (Καρμάνωρ), a Cretan harvest god Chrysothemis (Χρυσόθεμις), goddess of the "Golden Custom", a harvest festival, daughter of Demeter and Carmanor Cyamites (Κυαμίτης), demi-god of the bean Demeter (Δημήτηρ), goddess of fertility, agriculture, grain, and harvest Despoina, daughter of Poseidon and Demeter, goddess of mysteries in Arcadia Dionysus (Διόνυσος), god of viticulture and wine Eunostus (Εύνοστος), goddess of the flour mill Hestia (Ἑστία), maiden goddess of the hearth who presided over the baking of bread, mankind's stable food Persephone (Περσεφόνη), queen of the underworld, wife of Hades and goddess of spring growth Philomelus (Φιλόμελος), agricultural demi-god inventor of the wagon and the plough Plutus (Πλοῦτος), god of wealth, including agricultural wealth, son of Demeter